The conventional key of the kind that is typically inserted into a keyhole of a lock and turned to operate the lock between its “locked” and “unlocked” states comprises an essentially flat, grooved, edge-profiled, elongate body formed to be contiguous with a much wider and sometimes thicker flat head. Such a key is normally made from a preformed key blank rendered suitable for a particular type of lock by the provision of one or more grooves on one or both sides of the body, and is specifically machined to have unique profiling at one or both of its longitudinal edges to fit to a particular lock. Most such keys are made of a metal, e.g., steel, iron or brass.
The depth of insertion of the key into the lock's keyhole is determined either by the lock mechanism itself or sometimes by the provision of a small shoulder extending laterally outward from the key body about where it joins the head.
The head of the key is always made wider than its body—primarily to enable the user to apply sufficient torque to turn the key against the inherent resistance of the internal mechanism of the corresponding lock. Secondarily, the shape and size of the head make it easy for the user to recognize a particular key quickly from a number of them carried together. The key head is usually formed to have one or more holes through which the user can pass attachment means, e.g., a key ring, to retain it with other keys for convenient access.
Most people need to carry more than one key, e.g., for one or more vehicles, home and office doors, desks, file cabinets, office equipment, briefcases, safes, luggage, mailboxes and the like. Pluralities of such keys are therefore bunched together on key rings, clips, cords or other attachment means, and their users suffer carrying around their significant weight and volume, often all day at work, with varying degrees of tolerance.
It is possible nowadays to have such keys made from relatively lightweight alloys and composites, but the overall key structure still comprises the traditional elongate body extending into an enlarged head. The choice of a lightweight material thus reduces only the weight of the key somewhat, without affecting its body-plus-head structure, shape, overall volume and size. Inexpensive lightweight materials may not be as durable as the metals used earlier, so heavily used keys made from them may wear out rapidly and may need frequent replacement. These keys might also break more easily, which can lead to significant expense, embarrassment or worse. Sufficiently tough and durable lightweight materials tend to be expensive, and using them may also make it more difficult and/or expensive to machine a basic key blank into a key specific for a particular lock.
Given these facts, it is clear that a need exists for an affordable key that is significantly smaller and lighter in weight than the kinds currently available. The present invention addresses this need by providing key blanks and methods of forming “minimalized” keys from them that provide inexpensive, easy-to-use, smaller and lighter alternatives to conventional keys.